


"Men in makeup are a blessing from god."-Severus Snape

by blue_the_blue_raspblue1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Curious Harry, Established Relationship, Harry in Makeup, M/M, Make-up, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Supportive Snape, i loved writing this, makeup AU, makeup hoarder Harry, noob using makeup, snarry, sweet severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_the_blue_raspblue1/pseuds/blue_the_blue_raspblue1
Summary: Harry gets curious one day and decides to experiment a little.





	"Men in makeup are a blessing from god."-Severus Snape

Harry, having lived in the muggle world for the majority of his life before living in the wizarding world with Severus after the war, got used to seeing the ads for make-up, and as any other consumer in the world would, he got curious about the product. Having no hold backs or shame, he went out and bought something called eyeliner, mascara, and a lipstick that ended up being the brightest red he had ever seen against his dark skin. He would casually wear it around the house trying to get the perfect line across his lid with the pencil liner, using the mascara that clumped up but looked good to him, and would wear copious amounts of the bright red lipstick. He watched make-up tutorials every night before bed, watching people put things on intricately and in high detail like eye shadow and something really cool called a cat eye. Confusedly, he watched as they all used things like foundation and concealor, so when he got his next paycheck he went to the store and bought a travel size palette of eyeshadow, a bottle of liquid liner, and the concealor and foundation that fit the best to his skin. What he hadn’t realized was how expensive make-up was, and he still had to get a brush.   
He spent the next several months trying to find his best matching color of foundation and concealor as it proved to be the most annoying, time consuming, and finicky business. One brand could have the same name or number in foundation, and be 3 shades lighter or darker, especially since he had darker skin. He also noticed just how ridiculous the names were. They were named things like ‘mocha’, or ‘chocolate’, or ‘almond’, why were they foods? Slowly he stared delving even further into the world of makeup, buying setting powders and sprays, colored eyeliners, colored mascara, and bigger palettes of eyeliner, and one of his favorite parts was the lipstick. He was growing quite the collection of lipsticks ranging from nudes to metallics, from black to white, from glossy to matte, and he was slowly finding his collections of blues and warm colors were slowly dominating his collection. He had found his foundation finally, and his concealor wasn’t quite perfect, but it was getting there slowly. He got into fake eye lashes and filling in his eye brows before he found something that he loved more than anything: Highlighter. He had them in browns, silvers, golds, purples, blues, champagnes, he loved his highlighters.  
The whole time, Severus was nothing but supportive, sending him videos of gorgeous tutorials that Harry would try the next day, buying him new products and keeping inventory of his favorites that needed to be resupplied. He would compliment Harry on his new looks, encourage him to wear make-up on their dates and outing because ‘you look gorgeous and I want you to flaunt what you’ve got, and show people just how lucky I am to have you’. This usually ended with Lipstick transferring all over Severus’ lips, but he never cared. He volunteered himself frequently to Harry when he wanted to try something new so he could get the technique down and see how it looked in the end, in fact that was usually what they did when they had slow nights, they would just turn on Netflix and go for it. Harry felt luckier than anyone in the entire world to have someone like Severus in his life that showed him such love and acceptance.   
The first day Harry tried out a highlighter was for their date. He watched several tutorials on how to apply it, and how to blend it, and what looked good with what look, and what brush worked best, and he was pretty sure it was done well. He walked out and Severus didn’t notice anything until they walked out of their home and into the sun of golden hour. Severus grabbed Harry’s hand and stopped him, turning Harry’s head from side to side   
“Harry.” He said with a hint of confusion but mostly astonishment  
“Yes?” Harry said with concern. Did he smudge his eyeliner? Mess up his lashes?  
“You’re… shining?” Harry furrowed his brow.  
“No, I’m not?”  
“Yes you are, right here and here and here and here.” Severus said as he pointed at Harry’s cupid bow, brow bone, cheek bone, and the tip of his nose.  
“Oh that’s my highlighter, it’s something new I decided to try. Does it look good?”  
“It looks absolutely fantastic. You are literally glowing right now, and you look tremendous. Harry smiled and hugged him, giving him a light kiss, avoiding the chance to smudge his lipstick.  
“I’m so lucky to have you.”


End file.
